I Wish
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! She had left him. He couldn't believe it, but she was gone. He sat there, in the dark, and wished, because that was all he could do now. Wish…ONE SHOT! HHr


Summary: She had left him. He couldn't believe it, but she was gone. He sat there, in the dark, and wished, because that was all he could do now. Wish…ONE SHOT! Harry/Hermione

Disclaimer: -insert desired disclaimer here-

Author's Note: One shot with a song/poem written by moi called I wish. Hence the story's title _I Wish_. Btw this is a ONE SHOT so there will be no updates! Ive been getting reviews for my one shots saying please update soon and I won't because it's a ONE shot. ONE chapter! Not trying to degrade anyone or embarrass anyone. I'm just pointing it out. ENJOY!

* * *

****

I Wish

Harry rubbed his eyes and wrinkled his nose. He had been there in the Room of Requirement for hours crying over her. The lights were off and everything was dark. Why had she left? Why when he needed her the most? When Ron needed her, too?

I wish

I could change your life

With just one kiss

And turn your life

Into a world of bliss

He had so many things he was lost about right now. He wished he had Hermione near to help him using her ultra smart brainy thinking. But she wasn't there. She had left him. Not for real. She was still alive. But she had changed. She no longer smiled. No longer laughed. No longer talked to him. Or anyone for that matter. She had become distant. Cold. Bitter. She didn't do her homework at an extreme. She now did it when she felt like it and didn't overdo her work. Maybe something had happened at home. Had one of her parents died? Harry and Ron didn't understand this change, but they didn't know how to change her back.

I wish

That every word I said

Brought a smile to your face

And laughter

Boy, that would make my day

He longed to have her seated by him now. But she would never do that. She had changed completely. Not only did she act cold but she seemed to hate the Gryffindors and have an undying passion for the Slytherins. No one understood why she liked a house that had made fun of her and called her mudblood for years. But she liked them more. She had changed her look, too. Straight hair an untidy clothes. Everything was different. Harry wished it wasn't so. It hurt when she looked at him with that hating gleam in her eyes and he could feel the coldness in her heart. He didn't like her this way. He wished she could change.

Long, lonely nights

Without you by my side

Haunting winds

Blowing beside me

I reach out

To gab a hand that once was there

But now is gone

Forever

He felt that she had left him. The Hermione that on the first day of school told him how the ceiling had been bewitched to look like the night sky and that she had read it in Hogwarts: A History. Hermione that had flailed her hand in the air when Snape had asked Harry all those questions in his first class. Hermione who had helped him in the Chamber of Secrets. The one that kept him smiling when it looked like the world had turned the lights off on him. Hermione had brought him the sun with her wise words. He just wished that he had respected her more for who she was because now he understood how much she had actually meant to him

I wish

That you could come back and

Transform night into day

Because

I'm lonely I daresay

Without you by my side

He got to his feet and looked around. He turned on the lights and a paper caught his eye. A watery smile adorned his face as he read the parchment. It was the paper she had written for Dumbledore's Army with the list of everyone joining. A shiny object caught his eye lying beneath the paper on the floor. He picked it up and examined it closely. It was a coin. The coin that Hermione had made to change to the date that the next meeting for Dumbledore's Army was. He smiled another watery smile. She had been so smart and he and Ron had taken advantage of her. He wished he could see her again.

I wish

That your eyes I would see

Again

Under the sunlight

Again

I wish

Harry sighed and pocketed the coin in his cloak pocket. He looked around the room, remembering more memories. Because that's all he could do.

All he did all day and night was feed on memories. Feed on memories and wish.

Long, lonely nights

Without you by my side

Haunting winds

Blowing beside me

I reach out

To gab a hand that once was there

But now is gone

Forever

He wanted her back so bad! He had tried everything but she had rejected all of it! He had tried and Ron had tried and all of Gryffindor had tried but no one had been able to fix it.

Lke stars

In the ni-ight sky

Like the moon

Silver to the eye

Like the bells

On wedding days

All joyous

All bright

You were

When you were in my sight

And now I wish…

She had been such a happy charm! He had worn her around all day to keep a smile plastered on his face and had taken advantage of her. He wished so much now that he could have another chance. He wished. Because that's all he could do.

Come back to me

Come back to me

…come back to me…

"Please Hermione. Please! Come back to Gryffindor! Come back to me!" Harry shouted out to the empty room.

__

I wish

Please

Come back to me

* * *

**A/N-Awww! Poor Harry! Did you like? Please review! Remember it's a ONE shot so NO UPDATES! As for if Hermione ever did come back to them, I'll leave that up to you to decide. I think she didn't because I have a morbid mind. But she could come back…couldn't she? **

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS!


End file.
